Legacies, Part 2 of Magnum, PI Season Nine Pilot
by bwheelz54
Summary: The attack on Delaram Sahar at the airport leaves little doubt that Dalton Booker's nemesis, the Mongoose, has followed Delaram from Afghanistan to Hawaii. Dalton has come closer than anyone ever has to tracking down the Mongoose, but he still has no idea of the Mongoose's face, or even a name...


55 of 55 Wheeler

MAGNUM, P.I. / LEGACIES - PART 2

Brian S. Wheeler

November, 23rd, 2013

Universal/NBC owns all characters. No copyright infringement intended.

TEASER

**EXT. - ****Ghanzi**** Province, Afghanistan - Roadside**

The camera once more provides us a view from a soldier's perspective as he walks along a dusty roadway. His comrades move in front and beside him, their shoulders stooped for the weight of their packs. Lines are blurred. Sound is muffled.

A black German shepherd barks at the soldier's side before drifting ahead of the soldier. The solider shouts something unintelligible for the way sound is suffocated in the shot. Hands pull back on the dog's long leash, but the hands cannot reign in the slack.

The dog sniffs along the road, and then lays down as it senses the scent is buried beneath the ground. Ahead, children shout at the dog from behind the cover of a small village's white, dirt walls. The dog barks. The soldier screams, his voice again muffled. The solider runs towards his dog. His comrades show no indication of changing their pace.

There is a sudden flash of blinding light as the dog, and all the other blurred lines fade into white. The only sound is that of the ground rumbling before a dense quiet settles as white overtakes all.

**INT. - ROBIN****'****S NEST - GUEST HOUSE - MAIN ROOM KITCHEN TABLE**

**DALTON BOOKER** sits at the kitchen table. He appears exhausted as **THOMAS MAGNUM** shovels scrambled eggs onto his plate, already crowded with pancakes and sausages. A tall glass of orange juice has not been touched. Magnum returns the eggs to the counter and pours them both steaming mugs of coffee.

Dalton

I am so sorry, Magnum. I feel terrible.

Thomas

It's alright, Dalton. I understand.

Dalton

I could've shot you. I could've killed you.

Thomas

Oh, I don't think so. Not with that replica Webley pistol you found in one of my cardboard boxes. Picked the thing up at an estate sale in Virginia. Reminded me of Higgins.

Dalton

I think about tying myself up sometimes at night.

Thomas

Dreams that bad?

Dalton

Worse.

Thomas

Feel like talking about it?

Dalton

Think it would do any good?

Thomas

Lots. I brought back a skull full of nightmares of my own from Vietnam. You know, I remember when I first stepped back into the States after Saigon fell. Thought, well, that's finally behind me. Only it wasn't. It was still right there with me in my dreams. In my vision sometimes when I was just walking down the street. In my heart. Then, I remember signing my papers the first time I resigned from the Navy. Thought, well, that would do it. Finally put it all to bed. But that didn't do it either.

Dalton

What did?

Thomas

Nothing. They've never vanished. Not completely. And, Dalton, time goes on, and there's no guarantee you won't pick up more nightmares. But friends help. Friends who understand. Friends who listen. You have any friends like that, Dalton?

Dalton

None back home who understand. They try. But I feel like a werewolf when I see their eyes widen.

Thomas

I was lucky. I had friends. There was Higgins. But there was also Rick and T.C. I think you would hit it off with Rick and T.C. if you had the time to meet them. You have a home?

Dalton

My parents' basement back in Illinois.

Thomas

You have a job?

Dalton

This one for now. Chasing the Mongoose still. Lost my legs to the Mongoose, and here I am still trying to catch him.

A quick knock echoes from the guest house's door a moment before **RICK WRIGHT** enters and bounds down the steps, nodding at Dalton as he helps himself to one of Thomas' sausage links.

Rick

You're Dalton.

Dalton

Yes, sir.

Rick

I'm Rick. Any man that can make Thomas blue in the face is a friend of mine. Welcome to the crew.

Thomas

Crew? What crew?

Rick

Oh, don't give me that shrug, Thomas. You haven't called me before eleven in the morning for nearly a decade. We're on a case. I know it. And you're fueling that young man up with eggs and coffee. We're on a case. Sure thing. And I knew it the moment you asked if I could escape the resort and come over here. So what's the favor, Thomas? Can't wait to hear it. A real case after all this time.

Thomas

I need to talk to Snow White.

Rick

That's not funny.

Thomas

Listen Rick. We're tracking a ghost. Someone who likely originated in Afghanistan, someone who can circumvent immigration and customs. Someone who can turn invisible. That kind of person doesn't buy that invisibility with cash.

Rick

I get it. If he's from where you say he's from, he buys it with heroin.

Thomas

And Snow White would know if anyone's been tossing that kind of currency around.

Rick

That's a big maybe. It's been thirty years, Thomas. That's a long time. She probably plays Bingo now.

Thomas

Oh, I don't think so. She was young the last time we met her.

Rick

And as deadly as she was beautiful.

Thomas

Can you arrange a meeting?

Rick

Maybe. I haven't exactly had access to that kind of information since Ice Pick died. But his granddaughter's heading that ship, so to say. Good kid. I might manage.

Thomas

We don't have a lot of time.

Rick

Of course not.

Rick pulls his cellphone from his pocket and his fingers flash across the screen. Rick waves goodbye to Dalton and hurries up the guest house steps and out the doorway.

Dalton

I'm out of breath just watching that guy.

Thomas

Yeah. He's wonderful like that.

Dalton

So what now?

Thomas

You're coming with me. We're getting you fitted for a proper suit for the symposium.

**INT. - DIMLY LIT CONCRETE ROOM - UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

The camera pans across a room of concrete walls filled with various bits of rusting farm equipment, soon turning to center upon the back of a man standing at a workbench. The camera cuts to an overhead shot of the mans's hands as they move about the workbench, grabbing components to an unfinished bomb he is assembling. A completed bomb sits to the side, canisters filled with red paint conveying the completed bomb is like those earlier detonated near **DELARAM SAHAR**. The unfinished bomb, however, looks nothing like the completed bomb. Plastic explosives ring the device, providing an alarming realization that the bomb's intent is furious and lethal.

The camera rises to the bomb-maker's face. A jagged scar runs through the bomb-maker's beard, telling that this is the man seen at the university and airport detonations. Sweat beads upon his forehead as he concentrates upon his work.

The bomb-maker exhales a breath as he continues to work on the bomb just as a door opens, throwing additional light into the concrete chamber. The camera's view shifts as the bomb-maker turns to face the interloper. We cannot see who the bomb-maker greats with a smile.

Bomb-maker

You're early. The mechanism is not ready.

The bomb-maker frowns. His hands quickly raise to cover his face. The muffled sound of a pistol's silencer fires twice, and two, red bullet holes blossom upon the man's chest a moment before he crumples upon the ground.

**INT - OFFICES OF ISLAND HOPPERS**

**Theodore ****"****T.C.****" ****Calvin** paces around the office. Thomas fidgets with a scale model of the original, yellow, orange and tan Island Hopper helicopter set upon T.C.'s desk. T.C.'s business has expanded into a new, larger building. Through a large window behind a pensive Dalton, the camera shows several men and women working the radios and dispatching the shipping helicopters of T.C.'s business. Thomas continues to twirl the model helicopter's blades as T.C. stomps about the room.

T.C.

Tells me he's showing a friend around the block. Tells me he's only looking for a tour, a friendly hop about the islands. Only he doesn't tell me he wants me to land in Snow White's palace until he drives all the way over here.

Thomas

Come on T.C. It'll be just like the old times.

T.C.

Thomas, does this look like the old times? You, over there leaning against my wall. This look like some one-man operation? Does it look like I only have one whirly-bird to worry about around here?

Dalton

Maybe?

Thomas

Leave him out of this T.C.

T.C.

He looks like a smart man, and I can recognize a fellow marine when I see one. Thought I would ask him for some perspective.

Thomas

How long has it been since you've taken one of your own helicopters up, T.C.? I get it, so you're one wealthy business man now. So you're gray. So you're a little sturdier around the waist. But come on T.C., it's a beautiful day to take a chopper up along the Hilo Kona Highway. I know you want to fly. Just like old times with friends.

T.C.

That's what I'm afraid of.

Thomas

I'll pay for the gas.

T.C.

You mean the foundation will pay for the gas.

Thomas

You're splitting hairs. You'll get a full tank. And I promise, we won't get shot it.

T.C.

Why don't I believe that? Thomas, trouble finds you.

Thomas

It hasn't found me for nearly thirty years.

T.C.

Trouble's only been napping. I don't want it waking up when we're flying next to Mauna Loa. Why don't you just drive on up to see Snow White?

Thomas

The road will get a little rough for the Audi.

T.C.

The Audi? You serious?

Thomas

The Audi. It's a long drive, and we have to shave time where we can. Guests are going to be arriving early tomorrow for the symposium. We have to find this guy, T.C. He's been playing with paint now, but who's to say he won't change over to something a whole lot more lethal?

T.C.

Lily will be there, won't she?

Thomas

And Carol.

T.C.

Thomas, I'm a busy man. Why didn't you just tell me Carol needed my help from the get-go? Follow me.

T.C. strides out of his office. Thomas waves at the dispatchers. Several female dispatchers smile at Dalton, who shyly nods as he passes. Twisting around some corners and halls, the trio exit the office and step onto the tarmac.

A MD500E helicopter sits in front of them. Though the Island Hoppers graphics have changed, T.C.'s color scheme remains the same. Dalton hesitates and falls back. Thomas turns around as T.C. climbs into the helicopter and begins its engines.

Thomas

You alright?

Dalton

I hate helicopters.

Thomas

How bad do you hate them?

Dalton

Pretty bad. But I'll cope.

Thomas pats Dalton on the back before they both climb into the helicopter. Despite his concern voiced in the office, T.C. beams a wide smile and whistles as he slides on the headphones.

**EXT. - SHOTS OF T.C.****'****s HELICOPTER & HAWAIIAN LANDSCAPE **

The camera provides a series of views of the stunning Hawaiian landscape as music plays. Occasionally, the shadow of T.C.'s helicopter floats across the lush greenery and waters. Several shots are those of T.C.'s bright orange, yellow and tan chopper bobbing and weaving along the geography's contours.

The hum of the helicopter's engines fills the inner cabin. Thomas sits in front at T.C.'s side, grinning in the sunlight. Dalton frowns in a rear seat, his skin pale. Lurching forward, Dalton raises paper bag to his face and vomits.

Dalton

Not much of a marine, throwing up in a helicopter.

Thomas

Oh, some of the finest have vomited because of T.C.'s flying.

T.C.

It's a short turn back to the office, Thomas. A. Short. Turn.

Thomas

I've been considering something all day, Dalton. This weekend's symposium is only the first event Lily's planned since she's recently been chosen to head the foundation. They're bound to be many others hosted at the estate. I'm short- handed, Dalton, and I'm not as spry as I was once.

T.C.

Spry. That's one way of saying it.

Thomas

There's a job as head of security on the estate if you want it, Dalton. The pay's alright. Won't make you wealthy, but it's alright.

T.C.

That's funny coming from you.

Thomas

Higgins didn't have the foundation back then, T.C. The foundation can take on a decent salary for Dalton today. Who knows? We might find some means of supplementing it. And Dalton, there's the guest house. You wouldn't have to rent an apartment if you didn't want to.

T.C.

I hope I keep this bird flying straight. You moving out of the guest house. That beats all.

Dalton

You sure I'm the man for it?

Thomas

Marine Corporal. Special Operations. I think you can learn on the fly.

Dalton

I have three demands.

T.C.

This is shaping up to be one strange job interview.

Thomas

We can be flexible.

Dalton

One. I keep my Cardinals hat.

Thomas

And two and three?

Dalton

Are currently kenneled in Honolulu.

Thomas

Kenneled?

T.C. (laughing)

There's Snow White's palace, Thomas. You better be quiet a while because my hands aren't as young as they used to be, and I need to concentrate on the landing.

T.C. smiles as, before he begins his descent, he turns up the volume of the music he sends into Thomas' headphones, effectively silencing Thomas' means to discuss demands any further with Dalton. Dalton vomits once more into the paper bag as the camera pans out to show the helicopter banking downward towards Snow White's estate grounds.

**EXT. - LAVISH ESTATE GROUNDS - EXPANSIVE, COLONIAL, WHITE MANOR - AFTERNOON**

Mauna Loa, dark and majestic, broods in the distant background as the rotors of T.C.'s helicopter slow to a standstill. Burly, frowning men greet Thomas, Dalton and T.C. No guns are drawn, but their faces tell that they will accept no threat to the dark-haired woman, dressed in an Oriental, sparkling and white dress, who descends down a garden trail to meet her guests. She walks confidently up to Magnum and stares into his eyes before smiling.

Snow White

Time is good to you, Magnum.

Thomas

And it has forgotten you.

Snow White

Mr. Wright tells me you're searching for ghosts.

Thomas

Ghosts we have good reason to believe are using heroin as currency.

Snow White

Come. Sit. Allow me to be a proper host and offer you and your friends simple tea.

Thomas makes no protest and follows Snow White up the garden path to a table situated beneath a pagoda covered in blossoming flowers and green vines. A servant sets the teapot and service before them, but Snow White pours her guests their tea.

Snow White

Yours was not such an easy request, Thomas. I have retreated from the trade for many years. A graceful retreat is not such any easy thing to accomplish. There are those who would be very alarmed should I express new interest in the trade.

Thomas

I appreciate any risk you have taken.

Snow White

I took such a risk gladly. It felt a special request I couldn't deny.

Thomas

How so?

Snow White

I was eleven when I was forced to marry a cruel man, an unmerciful man. At eleven, I learned what I must do to survive, and I mastered such skills at thirteen. I killed my wicked husband before I turned sixteen. I believe you already know this, but I do not think you, or the people, the friends, you trust would reveal this fact?

Thomas

We would not.

Snow White

A world, a lifetime, ago. How I wish I had a champion at age eleven. How I wish I had a voice. How I wish there would've been someone like Delaram Sahar. You seek a ghost who haunts her, and I wish to help you find him before such a wraith might silence a voice I needed so badly a lifetime ago.

Thomas

Thank you.

Snow White

I believe the ghost you look for arrived one week ago on a freighter departed from Yangon. He traded in favors. Powerful men backed him, and so he entered Oahu invisible. But he paid in heroin, and through that trail I learned he has rented an empty equipment barn on Kaloka Drive, one with a sign painted on its roof that reads "Crimson Kona." I am sure you will see such a sign from your helicopter.

T.C.

That's a short flight from here, Thomas.

Thomas.

Thank you, Snow White.

Snow White

Make your Mr. Higgins proud, Magnum. Promise to protect Delaram.

Thomas

I promise.

Snow White is not offended as Thomas, T.C. and Dalton excuse themselves from the tea service with short bows and return to the helicopter. The camera follows Snow White as she stands and walks in front of the helicopter. She waves slowly as the rotors gain speed, billowing her dark hair and her dress. The camera watches from behind her as T.C.'s helicopter rises before the dark and brooding Mauna Loa.

**EXT. - ROBIN****'****S NEST - BEACH OF THE WADING POOL - EARLY SUNSET**

Delaram faces the sea, staring over the waters at the descending sun. She hears Atash approach her along the beach, but she does not turn to him. Atash stands next to her and takes a moment to enjoy the sunset with his sister before Delaram speaks.

Delaram

It is a beautiful sunset, brother. Not so much unlike the sunsets that bathed our grandparents' country village.

Atash

I thought you were too young to remember a time of such peace.

Delaram

Are any of us old enough to remember such a time?

Atash

I remember flying my kite in such a sky. We did not have the sea, but we had the mountains, and at night, we had the stars.

Delaram

We thought we were rich. Was there truly such a time?

Atash

Perhaps for a short while. Before the war reached even there. Before father took us into the city. Delarm, you know that if you continue, that we can never go back?

Delaram

I crossed that line long ago, Atash.

Atash

And you doomed me right along with you. What would father say?

Delaram

Even if I was as wicked as some say, I would still have no power to speak with the dead.

Atash

Step back from this. You have done much. These people adore you. The world opens its doors to you. But, Delaram, I do not want this world. I want my home.

Delaram

I'm so sorry, Atash. I cannot turn back.

Atash

Not even for your brother. You break my heart.

Delaram

I hope one day you understand.

Atash turns and walks back towards the main house. Delaram does not turn. Still, she stares over the sea.

**EXT. - HAWAIIAN COFFEE FIELDS - LATE AFTERNOON**

The camera is set low upon the ground, shooting upwards through coffee plants which wave in the rotor wash of T.C.'s lowering helicopter. Thomas and Dalton hurry towards a concrete equipment building, atop which can be seen a peek of the roof's "Crimson Kona" sign.

Thomas draws his Colt before stepping into the building. He sighs upon seeing the body upon the floor and waves for Dalton to enter.

Thomas

Someone got here before us.

Dalton

Who?

T.C.

That the Mongoose?

Dalton

Wish I knew. The only way I'm going to be able to tell is by examining whatever bomb this guy may have made.

Thomas

Can we tell he was making a bomb at all?

Dalton

I think we can. These aren't transistor radio components on the workbench. And Thomas, we better hope that's the Mongoose's corpse, because this here isn't intended for paint bombs.

T.C.

Man, the more things change, the more they stay the same. That's explosive plastique.

Thomas

More than enough to ruin our party.

Dalton

Whatever might have been on that bench is gone now. This doesn't make any sense at all. If someone saved the day for us, why would they just disappear? And what would they have done with whatever this man must've been working on. The guy was working on something. There's plastique on his fingers, and he's still wearing that jeweler's lens.

T.C.

Maybe whoever got to Mr. Smith is no good guy at all.

Thomas

That's what worries me. Dalton, you better call Officer Hanson. Maybe his boys can turn something up in the night, but I want to get back to the estate.

T.C.

I'll fly both of you straight there.

Dalton

You have any idea what might be going on, Thomas?

Thomas

No. But I just can't stop thinking of the start to one of Higgins' stories. I don't know why, but I know all of this would make sense if I could just crack what that story is. I know it's somewhere in that study.

T.C.

Come on. Let the Navy boys sort out whatever else is in this scene. You don't have forever to sift through Higgins' library, and Thomas, knowing how you organize the books, you're gonna need all the time you can get.

**INT. - ROBIN****'****S NEST - UPPER STORY BEDROOM OF MAIN HOUSE**

Thomas stands at the window, peeking through a curtain upon the lawn. The lights remain out, and the room is dark. The weak light that does sift through the window falls upon a bed crowded with encyclopedias. Higgins' leather journal rests upon a night table beside the bed. Thomas remains dressed in the same khakis and buttoned shirt and jacket that he has worn all day. His eyes are alert as they scan the shadows below him upon the grounds.

Thomas Narration

I searched through almost another set of Higgins' old encyclopedias when the story I've been feeling the last couple of days slapped me across the face. Finding it was real easy once I remembered, and things surrounding Delaram started making a lot more sense. I swear I heard Higgins' voice as I read it.

In the twelfth century, the great sultan Saladin decided to conquer the nine mountain fortresses of the feared assassin king. Upon reaching the feared valley the assassins called home, Saladin ordered his troops to surround their tents with chalk and cinders to detect the footsteps of any intruder who might enter their camp during the night.

The next morning, Saladin awoke to find a dagger dipped in poison in the pillow next to his head, topped with a note from the assassin leader warning Saladin to leave that valley. Saladin's men found no trace of an intruder in the chalk or in the cinders, for the assassins had slipped through their ranks as shadow, as ghosts. Saladin left very promptly, and he never threatened the assassins again.

Now, the aim of those assassin intruders during the night had not been murder. Their aim had been fear, and by killing no one, they achieved instilling just that in one of history's greatest leaders.

Whoever was haunting Delaram strove for that very aim. He didn't want her dead. He wanted her afraid.

The camera aims outside of the window, where, in the dim light, Atash is seen stalking across the grounds. He walks to the stage that during the day has been erected on the ground in preparation for the symposium only a couple days away. Thomas hardly breathes as he watches Atash remove a bomb from his satchel and begin fitting it within the podium (upon whose front is again displayed the Higgins Foundation seal). Atash finishes his work and retreats into the estate, confident that no one has seen him in the night.

Thomas takes a breath before returning to the bed where he again picks up Higgins' leather journal, perhaps hoping its contents might give him a little comfort. He sighs.

Thomas

Higgins, we need a dog.

**INT. - ROBIN****'****S NEST - GUEST BEDROOM - UPSTAIRS**

Atash is straightening a tie in the mirror as someone knocks upon his door. He gasps upon opening it to see Officer Hanson, who raises a gun at Atash's chest.

Officer Hanson

You better come with me.

Atash

Would you explain why you're pointing your weapon at me? I did not think I would be so offended. Not on this estate.

Officer Hanson

Oh, it might get a whole lot worse.

Atash presses the point no further. They are joined by a couple of armed guards in the hallway, who escort Atash upon the estate grounds, where Thomas, Dalton, Carol and Lily have assembled. Delaram stands in front of them, her lips trembling, fighting to resist tears.

Delaram

You betray your own sister.

Atash

What are talking about?

Thomas

We know you've been behind the paint bombs, Atash. We know it's been you and another man, a man with a jagged scar of a beard, a man you murdered yesterday.

Atash

Lies. Fictions on this estate built on pulp fictions.

Thomas

It confused me for a long time. Why the paint bombs? Why the repeated humiliation when Delaram could've been killed so easily with any explosion? Did whoever was behind the bombings fear making a martyr out of Delaram? I didn't think so. Delaram was hated by the wrong circles for that to fly. So what else? Someone wanted Delaram silenced, but not dead. But who? Someone with access to Delaram. Someone who wouldn't be expected. Someone who would seem like a ghost.

Finding your bomb-making partner with the holes in his chest helped clear that up for me. I suspect that dead man built a different kind of bomb for the symposium, when so many dignities, activists and writers were going to assemble to applaud Delaram's courage. That raised the stakes. Made it about more than just Delaram. Now it was about the bigger cause. Something had to be done before she published another book, the first having had such an impact, the first book giving women, and girls, like herself the courage to question, to think, to take their first step in freedom. The cause couldn't allow whatever love you may still have for your sister any longer stand in the way.

Atash

You banished me from my home, sister.

Thomas

But that partner must've been a friend. Even with the stakes so high. For that partner built two bombs, didn't he, Atash?

Atash

He was not a friend. There are no such things in this business. He thought the other bomb would only be a distraction. Only a means to help deliver to Delaram the bomb intended to kill her.

Thomas

Officer Hanson wanted to take you straight in, Atash. But I wanted him to bring you out here, so you had the chance to tell Delaram what bomb you planted in that podium.

Atash

After all you have taken from me, Delarm, I could still not plant the bomb made to kill you. I could only plant another bomb designed to humiliate you.

Delaram

And so you cannot silence me.

Officer Hanson

Is Atash the Mongoose? Was the dead man Mongoose?

Dalton

Neither of them are that ghost. None of the bombs show the Mongoose's expertise. They lack his signature.

Officer Hanson

So he's still out there.

Dalton

But he's not here.

Officer Hanson and his accompany guards escort Atash out of the frame. Thomas gently hugs Delaram around the shoulder. This is an older Thomas, the man who can offer an encouragement he may not have been able to provide as a younger man.

Thomas

I am sorry, Delaram.

Delaram

You have no reason to be sorry. I should thank you.

Thomas

Maybe. Maybe not. Just doesn't make it any easier.

Delaram

I feel this place, this green estate, will be the origin of many wonderful things still to come.

Lily

I promise to make you proud, Delaram.

Delaram

You already have.

**EXT. - ROBIN****'****S NEST - BACK LAWN**

Guests again crowd the Robin's Nest estate. Writer, journalists, diplomats and activists assemble at tables and listen to Delaram Sahar at the podium. Lily sits at a table with Dalton, dressed in a fine suit and tie, who smiles for his company. Rick and his wife Cleo (to be focused in another episode of season 9) occupy a table with T.C. and his daughter Melody and son Bryant (not now grown and pleased to have the opportunity to return to the estate). Thomas shares a table with Carol.

Delaram

Thank all of you for the sacrifices you and your loved ones have made, and will continue to make, so that little girls like myself might attend school houses in the distant country. I hope my work, that my book, and the book I am about to present, will make the man for whom this award is named proud. I believe it has, for I see such a man's smile in the faces of his friends, and I know he is with us today still. After the welcome I have received this week, I know Jonathan Higgins's spirit still calls this place home. Thank you once more.

The crowd applauds and gives Delaram a standing ovation as she bows at the podium and waves back at them. She steps into the crowd and is met by attendees excited to have an opportunity to speak with her. Her figure blurs as the camera's focus shifts from her to pan upon Thomas and Carol.

Carol

Did you find out what was in that journal?

Thomas

Yes and no. I'm not positive exactly what it is. I don't think Higgins intended it as a book, or as a story. But you were right, Carol. Higgins was right. I think it might just be the most important thing he's ever written, and I think I know exactly what to do with it.

Carol

Well, what are you going to do with?

Thomas

I'm going to make sure it gets to the man who needs it.

Carol

Who is that?

Thomas

You have time to find out?

Carol

I have lots of time. Thomas, I didn't come back to the islands just for business. I came back because I no longer have to have any business at all. I've just picked out the most beautiful, little retirement home along the coast.

Thomas

That sounds lovely.

Carol

You still have the chance to treat me to that five-star dinner you mentioned.

Thomas smiles. This time, he plants an affectionate kiss on Carol's forehead.

Carol

Don't get too excited. There's going to be a lot of moving I have to do. Lots of furniture to carry.

Thomas

No problem. I have great friends.

**INT. - ROBIN****'****S NEST - GUEST HOUSE**

Dalton and Thomas are finishing sorting through all the cardboard boxes that once covered the floor. The guest house is tidy again. Dalton has added his own touches to the space - posters of great Cardinal ballplayers. Photos of him an comrades from his experience in Afghanistan. And above the mantle, he has placed a black and white photograph of him as a young man working his first dog Toro. It bears the signature of Jonathan Higgins.

Dalton

What is this?

Thomas

It's a rubber chicken.

Dalton

And is this a gorilla mask?

Thomas

I've been looking for that for years.

Dalton

Really?

Thomas

They're mementoes. Things that helped me remember to smile when I was a younger man. Which leads me to something I think you should have.

Thomas tosses Higgins' leather journal to Dalton. Dalton carefully opens the first page, instantly riveted by the handwriting contained inside.

Dalton

Did this belong to Mr. Higgins?

Thomas

It did.

Dalton

What is it?

Thomas

Maybe it's a friend. It's the journal of a man who had nightmares of his own. He never told me about them. He told me all those stories about his campaigns in African and Asia, and I never thought to ask him if he had demons of his own. I regret that. Those pages show he did.

Dalton

Why give the journal to me?

Thomas

Because those pages also tell how Higgins learned to deal with his nightmares. All the hobbies. All the people he loved. All the charities. I thought those pages might help you. Might help us.

Dalton

Thank you, Magnum.

Thomas

Higgins would be happy to know you had it.

Dalton's cell phone chimes.

Dalton

It's me. Yeah, I'll be right out. Thank you. Thank you.

Thomas

They're here?

Dalton

The van just pulled into the drive.

Thomas

Well let's go.

Thomas and Dalton hurry up the guest house steps and jog outside. Across the lawn, a man opens the gate to two dog crates in the back of his open van. Two large, black German shepherd dogs bound out of their confines and sprint towards Dalton, their tongues flapping in the air.

Dylan

Hansel! Gretel!

The dogs bound past Dylan. Thomas goes rigid and stands still. He closes his eyes and cringes.

But upon reaching him, the dogs jump up and down, trying to lick Thomas's face, whimpering for him to stroke their muzzles and pet their ears.

Dylan

They love you already.

Thomas bends to a knee, and in a surprising moment of simple emotion, hugs them with tears streaming from his eyes.

Thomas

Thank you, Booker. Thank you.

DENOUEMENT

**INT. ROBIN****'****S NEST - STUDY - SUNSET**

Thomas sits behind Jonathan Higgins' old desk, his fingers methodically, carefully, pecking away at the keyboard of the old, Underwood typewriter. Two, large and black German shepherds sit on either side of the desk - Hansel to his right, and Gretel to his left. He smiles as he types.

Voice of Thomas Magnum narrates to the sound of the clacking typewriter.

Funny thing, all this time. If you sit in the garden long enough, you're forced to concede that even Paradise must sway to ebbs and tides. Here too, it turns cold, and brown. The birds do not always sing, and the flowers cannot always bloom. But if you watch long enough, you're blessed to watch the shadows recede, and to see new green sprout. And before you realize it, Paradise looks more beautiful than ever before.

The typewriter rings. Thomas returns the carriage. Thomas removes his reading glasses and places them on the desk. He looks up and smiles at the portrait of Higgins, Zeus and Apollo.

Thomas

Finally Higgins, I understand why you so loved your flowers.


End file.
